


Underneath Those Who Rule (Calling You By Name)

by jxkuzure



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Master Hannibal Lecter, Master/Slave, Multi, Murder, Non-Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkuzure/pseuds/jxkuzure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaves are treated nothing more than things to ravage and defile--Master Lecter and his cherished slave, Will Graham, plots against the rival masters in the Baltimore upperclass. The Chesapeake Ripper, a long time urban legend spoken only by the fearful and small, is taken on by Master Lecter as another persona to add to an incomplete mind. Bodies start to pile up on the marble ball floor as the masque fades into the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**"Calling You By Name"**

**Alternate Universe**

**Master!Hannibal x Slave!Will Graham**

**Anonymously (Magnificently)**

_Our minds bend_

_And our fingers fold_

_Entwined, we dream_

_I know_

_Time shifting_

_We discover the entry_

_To other planes_

_Stay with me_

_As we cross the empty skies_

_Come sail with me_

**"Rosemary" by Deftones**

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Come to me, William."

A simple demand that the younger man could do; crawling on his hands and knees, and towards a man who grew fond of. Bare except for the linens covering his privates, Will sat on the back of his feet and in front of Hannibal Lecter; clad in dark red and grey. He was much older and by far more championed, his pedigree could not be matched, and Will Graham envied such power. He craved it like he craved the pleasure given while he was on his back.

"Such an obedient boy you are, William.", Master Lecter cooed, running his hand through chocolate curls. Will sighed softly and rose to the touch. Cyan eyes looked up at dark brown rimmed with maroon in adoration, dainty fingers running up fabric, and only a breathless plea. Master Lecter allowed the young man to straddle his lip and burrow into his chest--few masters would allow their slaves in the same living space let alone into their personal space. William was different--he was not bound by chains and leather, instead by the virtue of mind and body. What others sought to claim and defile, Lecter cherished and kept such moral beauty in his own estate.

"Master Lecter, I beg of you. Please do not leave me here tonight.", Will clutches tighter as he begged, "Do not leave the estate."

Master Lecter laid a hand on the small of Will's back and took in a deep breath, exhaled, and only listened to Will's sobs. Master Chilton, well endowed with his whorish masquerades and _disgusting_ harems, had invited Hannibal to such an event. Though Lecter condoned such heinous festivities--He was to meet Chilton and kindly reject the invitation in person. Chilton had sent one of his courtesans; Fredrika Lounds, in nothing more than her bare skin and in such a lewd manner that it left Lecter sick from the sight. He still couldn't erase the fiery red hair in his mind. She was beautiful and didn't deserve to be displayed like a common whore. _Too beautiful to be in the grasp of Chilton._

Lecter hated Chilton almost as much as Crawford and Gideon, the way the masters disregard their slaves, tortured, assaulted, made Lecter tremble in anger. He had witnessed it early one evening at the Crawford estate; his house slave Bella had broken a glass and was flogged until early dawn, and ever since then--Lecter hated Crawford.

Personally he didn't like Gideon, the arrogant, fat, pompous man held wealth under his finger yet refused to use it for the common good. While there were orphans dying in the slums of Baltimore, he chooses to buy jewels and hogs to stuff him with. Such a waste of a man, Lecter had his own vendetta on Gideon.

 

Lastly Chilton, an upstate doctor who couldn't cure even the least worrisome of troubles. The most privileged of the masters on Lecter's vendetta list and the most despicable. Formally Will's master only years earlier, he left only one mark Lecter couldn't cover with his affections; defilement. Not only by body but by soul and mind--leaving only fragile pieces to be swept under the rug. A monster underneath silk and rubies, who crawls within the shadows, and snaps his jaws at innocent flock. Master Lecter's face paled whenever he thought of Chilton, his eyes would became more maroon than chocolate, and his body would unravel in the sheer intensity of his anger. William sensed the distaste in the air and slid his hands on to Master Lecter's shoulders, soft cyan eyes searching a familiar face to pacify the irritation.

Lecter took in a deep breath from his nose and exhaled.

"I shall not leave, dear William, no matter how improper Chilton delivers his...invitations. Hopefully my better actions will teach Chilton that I am not a man of folly and mockery.", Master Lecter said.

Will nodded in agreement and left his master's embrace to find more comfort near the fireplace, sitting Indian-styled in front of the crackling flames, his frame an orange stiluhotte. Master Lecter watched him in burning fondness and turned his attentions to the amethyst sky outside his window. Stars as numerous and as sparkling in the night sky drifted Lecter's thoughts of the masters he sought to dispose of. Everything he ever wanted was here in his estate; his wealth, his power, and his sweet William. He worked all his life to even be given the title of Count Lecter and to have it spat by over privileged aristocrats--it was treacherous.

A man was just as dangerous as a man who sought danger--Lecter licked his lips at a promising thought; the Chesapeake Ripper. It was an urban tale splattered on the streets like dirty water yet feared by peasants and those alike. Masters in their estates and manors may not believe in peasant talk but Lecter was not a peasant and knew more in the acts of debauchery. Adding this persona will tether what he is behind polite smiles and imported wine, but, it was worth the price of every slave within those master's households.

Will Graham rose from where he was seated on the floor and stood behind his master's chair, looking out the window with him. He laid his hands on strong shoulders and hummed.

"Master Lecter, you will make yourself sick if you keep thinking ill."

Lecter smiled softly and reached for Will's hand on his shoulder, taking it into his own and squeezing. He found the badly needed comfort for his troubled mind--William had always vacuumed the ill-thoughts he had for his fellow masters. In time he would ruin Crawford and Gideon but Chilton would receive much more once his hourglass was smashed.

"I know, my dear William, but you know how disgusted I am towards Master Chilton.", Hannibal replied and lets go of Will's hand, watching the younger man crawl back into his lap. Alabaster skin, features crafted by the gods himself, and such unused talent. Hannibal ran his fingers down Will's neck to his shoulders and down to his hips, cooing Lithuanian as he appreciated the feel of skin, and in response, Will sunk further down on Hannibal's lap. "I will not attend his festivities of sodomy. I rather spend the night with you."

Will Graham laughed softly and leaned in to kiss his master's brow.

"However you spend the night, Master Lecter, I'm glad Im here to enjoy it with you."

Hannibal laughed with him and hugged Will Graham into his lap even more, listening to the sounds of his breath, sweetly kissing his curls. He ran his fingers over a scar raised on Will's skin; a reminder of Chilton's evil unbound, and felt a prang of possession. He felt so entitled to Will's past that it would make him burst in tears whenever Will was close. Tears strolled down tanned skin and dripped down on Will, who raised his head in confusion, and realized his master was crying. He quickly wiped Hannibal's face with his fingers.

"Don't cry for me, Master Lecter. Cry for Chilton when he lays cold in his grave.", Will Graham spoke ill words with no remorse. "Cry because he couldn't see how wrong he was."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal's sleep is disrupted and he finds himself in his former lover's embrace, Madame Alana Bloom, who is more than a rose with pretty petals--she is of thorns that would make many bleed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❁ Written on 10/29/2014 when I should've been studying ❁ So be happy I probably failed my tests to make sure this was updated. ❁
> 
> ❁ Next update may be after 10/31/2014 when my weekend heaven is finally graced upon me ❁
> 
> ❁ Trigger Warnings : Chilton has a bit of sexism to him--beware of that. ❁

2

 

 

Hannibal couldn't bring himself to fall asleep--Will draped across his body in a peaceful slumber. He tried closing his eyes and counting sheep but that method failed yet Will fell asleep a lot easier. He shifted himself from underneath his sleeping companion and got up from bed, nudeness shadowed by the moon outside, and walked towards his wardrobe. From there he collected a robe and slippers, exiting the bedroom as quiet as a church mouse.

Hallway lit with only a single candle did Hannibal Lecter trace his shadows--onyx figures that only trailed his every foot step. Never had he contended with the monsters hidden underneath stalwart composure, he only soothed them till they couldn't be soothed anymore. Like David and Goliath, Hannibal slanged the rocks till the beast fell down and died. _Yet his demons never died_.

Master Lecter entered his study, barley lit, decorated in dark reds and gold, and was surprised by a familiar face. A full pair of lips painted with roused, dark blue eyes, and a luscious frame that even Hannibal was jealous--Alana Bloom laid across a love seat. Dressed in light teal sheer and lace, bestowed grace given by Aphrodite--Madame Bloom was someone mankind couldn't be worthy of her time.

"Madame Bloom, I didn't know you would be at my estate at such a hour.", Hannibal comments and lights a lamp nearby. She is fully visible as she rises from the love seat--walking gracefully up to Hannibal to kiss his hand.

"The hour is not late, Hannibal.", she sweetly coos and drags her finger down Hannibal's cheek. "Have you been losing time again? The sun just set only an hour before."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow but he knew Alana was right--It was just an hour after the sun had rested underneath the clouds. He retired early with William, thinking it was far later than what reality indicated, but his heavy thoughts kept him wide awake.

"Hm. I must have.", Hannibal walks around Alana and takes to his desk. There he pulls out paper and an ink pen--composing his _vendetta_ list while Alana tuts and returns to the loveseat. She hums softly and twirls a stray curl around her finger.

 

> _Master Jack Crawford of the Federal Bureau:_
> 
> _Doctor Abel Gideon of the Gideon Manor, employee of Master Fredrick Chilton_
> 
> _(Doctor) Master Fredrick Chilton of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane and holder of the Chilton Estate. Owns several brothels and slaver organizations along the New England Providence and connections in Canada. **William's former master**_.

Hannibal nearly ripped the paper in two from writing so hard--Fredrick Chilton roused his inner rage tenfold. He bit his lip and did his best to keep his appearance, Alana, no doubt, would question the sudden behavior. Yet she stayed occupied on her primping.

He needed not to think of his sweet's William's life while in Chilton's estate---the pain he suffered and the tears he shed. Hannibal had seen the scars the first night William was delivered--infected in the hues of green and purple. He had his best physicians to care for the younger man for over a month and by the grace of God himself, Will survived and the scars were nothing more than flesh wounds.

_Still--Hannibal bared his fangs at Chilton's throat._

 

* * *

 

"I take it that you're not going to attend Chilton's parties?", Alana questioned yet the woman knew of Chilton's bravado and his fetishism. Hannibal shook his head and tucked his papers back into a drawer. He rubbed his hands together and lolled his head from side to side, popping aching bones, then rose up from his seat.

"I tend not to touch what Chilton ruins--it may fester to the point it can’t be cured.", Hannibal jeered. Alana chuckled softly and crosses her legs, patting the cushion next to her for Hannibal to sit.

Master Lecter took a seat next to Alana and ran his fingers up her legs, far enough to cup her thigh and brush his lips over bisque skin. Alana lolled her head to the side and sighed softly. Open mouthed kisses and sweet nothings, a warm relationship between former wife and former lover--there was no sourness or disdain Hannibal could ever fathom of Alana. They had their differences once William was brought into the Lecter estate--Alana had her _disputes_ over a slave being in the household. Hannibal reassured her that William was not a slave but a house guest till he came of virtue and termination of bondage. Alana moved back to her parent's mansion afterwards but continued to visit Hannibal through rain, sleet, and hellfire.

"People talk of Chilton, dear lover.", Alana says and wraps her finger in one of Hannibal's silvery locks. "They talk of what's behind his loins as well as gilded walls."

Hannibal took in a sharp breath--irritation mixed with the sweet perfume of Alana mingling, but did not break composure. He slithered away from the skin in front of him and gave an uncaring glance to Alana.

"Alana, dear Alana, many people talk of Chilton and many people have seen past his loins and gilded walls of drunken follies."

"Many people talk of you as well, Hannibal."

Alana bent her legs to the knee and got off the loveseat--walking away from Hannibal who only sat in looming annoyance. "We'll speak again, my dear husband of late, but I wish to return home before night fall."

The door closed softly behind Madame Bloom and Hannibal cringed inwardly--the sickening thought of Chilton and his flock of filth musing over him. He couldn't idle any longer while Chilton walked over the garden he and he only nurtured. Hannibal left his study to return down the hallway and into his bedroom.

He ripped his robes off his shoulder and threw it gracelessly on the floor; the house maids would get the laundry in the morning hours, and returned back to bed in the nude. Will had roused from Hannibal's intrusion and only looked at his master with displeasure. Slowly did he draw back the covers and crawl out of bed, feet landing softly on the floor as he walked towards Hannibal, Will studied his master with his eyes.

"I'm sorry to wake you, William.", Hannibal muttered. "I needed fresh air."

Will shook his head and pointed out Hannibal's mishelved appearance and the smell of rose perfume. "Madame Alana had visited you? Did she not stay long?"

 _Clever boy_ , Hannibal had to admit as he turned to cover himself but Will stopped him, _remarkable boy._

"Or did she ask of me?"

"She did not, sweet William, and she will not ask of you."

Will Graham took the response with nothing more than a roll of his eyes, wandering back to lie across the veiled bed. He rolled over on his side and gestured Hannibal to join him--The master of the estate stalked to where his companion bedded, finding the comfort of his embrace more attractive than his thoughts of Chilton's demise.  
Evocative and nearly heavenly with the way his body moves, Will pushed Hannibal down on his back and straddled his hips. With a shroud of shadow covering his face, Will smiled and softly kissed his master's lips.

"Madame Bloom shall join the list, yes?", he asked with a curt smile. Hannibal ran his hands up the lithe body in front of him as he contemplated on the thought--Alana joining the heretics as the Whore of Babylon, a fitting title if Hannibal didn't adore her. He shook his head. "In due time sweet William but you forget I have feelings for her."

That sparked a fuse in Will's devotion--the younger man rolled off his master's lap. Hannibal reached for him but his companion did not return the embrace--leaving the bed with little more than an 'hmph'

"If you ever find yourself _longing_...go and find your precious Madame Bloom."

The door was slammed and Hannibal's nightly affections withered away. William was always the one to envy and set his own vendettas in ways that Hannibal's pleasure would become his discomfort. Another night in a cold bed--something that's growing far too familiar for Master Lecter's palette.

_Crawford, Gideon, Chilton and Alana had to be terminated._

 

* * *

 

Madame Bloom had her robe set upon her shoulders by her handmaid, Abigail, and made her way to her convoy. The door was opened for her as she slipped inside, the smell of heavy tobacco smoke and _euphoria_ stale in the air. On the other side of her was a mocha-colored man with sable hair now beginning to grey. A glimmer of rubies and spinel came towards her eye as she declined a cigar offered to her.

"I'm afraid I do not smoke, Master Chilton."

Fredrick Chilton took in a deep inhale of his cigar and exhaled through his nose--dark green eyes piercing through Alana's shade of beauty like Apollo's arrow. He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her forward--the courtesan hissed in pain but did not shed a tear.

"How long will you stay in the chambers of a rabid dog, hm?", he asked viciously. "Have you fell from grace dear Aphrodite?"

"As long as it takes to ensure my place in the aristocracy!"

Chilton snickered and released Alana from his vice grip, extinguishing his cigar in a nearby ash tray, and clapped for his chauffeur to start the vehicle. "Stupid little girl--do you think you have a place in a man's kingdom? I would expect this from Hannibal but from you?"

Alana flushed rose red in embarrassment and attempted to compose herself but only tears was the result. Chilton crossed his legs and pulled the curtain back of the window--gazing at the looming moon in the sky above.

"There's more power in a man who takes power into his own hands, Alana, and the power resides in what a man holds--remember that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❁ My Tumblr is always on the end notes ❁ Leave kudos and comments so I know what I am doing wrong, right, or if you have questions. ❁


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Lecter uses his finest pair of twins, the Vergers, in order to get close to Chilton and his circle of debonaires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically lost my muse for this story, I do apologize. I'm trying to keep up with storyline but if all else fails, I may just forget about this work.

3

"Margot! Come back in the house!", a man hollered on the front steps of the Lecter residence. Early dawn sweeping over the ending night, fresh dew on the grand lawn, and the clattering of hoofs against stone. A lanky rider clad in dark blue and black rode in on a chestnut colored steed, wisps of brown hair flying wildly underneath the rider's helmet. It was pulled off and underneath was more dark curls; messy and tangled, and dripping in sweat.

The man on the front steps shook his head as the rider approached him, covered with dirt and grime so early in the morning, but he took the horse's reins and lead it off the front lawn.

"Master Lecter is looking for you, dear sister.", the man commented as Margot; Hannibal's personal house guard, was starting to undress on the spot. She looked over her shoulder and smiled lightly.

"As I've been told, thank you Mason."

Margot entered the residence and received astonished looks from some of the house maids but paid them no mind; she knew she reeked of sweat and horse, but excusable. Still in nothing but her undergarments; flimsy white lace, Margot paced down the hallway towards Master Lecter's study. She turned the golden doorknob and pulled the door open.

A heavy waft of cinnamon and cigar smoke hit her nostrils as she stood there-Master Lecter preoccupied on his writings. He looked up and frowned, but didn't dare to ask why Margot wasn't wearing clothes. He simply pointed to a chair and she took a seat.

"Miss Verger, I see you got my summons but again--what do I say about clothing?", Hannibal scolds. Margot shrugged her shoulder and looks away from her master, hazel eyes shying away with guilt. Hannibal sighed softly and stopped writing.

"I'm sorry Master Lecter. I've been riding Hanford all morning.", Margot confessed.

"I know, Miss Verger. I have a serious matter to discuss with you but please, find some clothes."

Margot took in a breath of relief and quickly excused herself from the study, whisking upstairs to her own room, but something caught her eye. She looked over her shoulder and saw Will Graham; dressed in blue and gold satin, and clearly disgusted by her state of dress. He leaned against a carved post and shook his head. "Dear Margot, will you ever stay in decent clothes?"

Margot rolled her eyes at the young courtesan and proceeded to her room, closing the door softly behind her, and went to her wardrobe. The room was a decent size (considering she had to share with her brother) and had an entire view over Baltimore. Cream and lavender color scheme, dark wood furniture, and soft carpet. She took out one of summer dresses and washed up in the basin nearby. The sweat and dirt caked on her face and arms left the marble basin dark but Margot paid no heed. Her wild hair was re-braided and her makeup reapplied; candy red lips, dark amber eye shadow, and coal black eyeliner. It was the norm to be "presentable" to Master Lecter and he expected high from Margot, especially, someone of high birth.

 

* * *

 

It'd been almost a year since Master Lecter brought her and Mason to the manor, after their father's enterprise crumbled to the ground, and before Mason's accident. Every fiber of her being belonged to Master Lecter and the sacrifices he had made for her and Mason. She finished grooming and left her room, idly passing Will lounging on his love seat.

She let herself into Master Lecter's study and curtsied, normally not the one for formalities, but Master Lecter was very strict on her being proper.  
  
"Sit Miss Verger.", Lecter said, not looking up from the paperwork. Margot nodded and took a seat in front of the desk, curious eyes looking at the various medical illustrations. Master Lecter had always been fond of biology and human anatomy, Margot had known that ever since Mason's accident. He was a master when it came to surgeries.  
  
"Is this about Lord Chilton, Master Lecter?", Margot suggested. Her assumptions were precise when she noticed Master Lecter's brows furrow together. He stopped his readings and clasped his hands.  
  
"Then you know where I stand, Margot. In order to take the castle..."  
  
"You have to exploit the king's weaknesses, it was the first lesson you ever taught me and Mason.", Margot chimed proudly.

Lecter, too impressed for words, nodded and stood up. His coat flourished around him as he went to his shelves, opening a small porcelain box. Margot couldn't tell what he was looking at but she felt oddly excited. He turned around and held a curved blade; the Indian Kukri, and brandished it. The hilt of the blade, encrusted with bright sapphire and azure, looked absolutely stunning. Margot drooled mentally at such a blade and stood up, approaching Master Lecter behind the desk to get a better look.  
  
"Don't fail me, songbird.", Master Lecter said softly, sliding the kukri back into its sheath and handing it to the young maiden.

Margot didn't register the blade in her hand till she bowed her head, walking out of Master Lecter's study.

Bestowed a great task by God himself, Margot vowed to become the Archangel Michael and cast Lucifer back down into the gaping pits of Hades.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Given her assassination list, Margot is joined by her twin brother and Will Graham and visit Gideon and Crawford in the cover of night. Will discovers his carnal talent and Lecter praises his remarkable boy.

**4**

 

Gideon had been the first off the list, Margot found the doctor alone in his estate's hedge maze and quickly disposed of him, her blade sinking easily into the flesh of his throat. He didn't put up much of a fight like Margot had hoped, he just 'died'. Normally she had faced victims that had more spirit to live but Gideon just took his death like if he was changing clothes. Perhaps he knew his ways would get him killed somewhere down the road. Either way, Margot had fulfilled her first trial for Master Lecter.

Her first kill had been supervised by Lecter, it was a bloody mess but Margot had never been so proud of her work. She had carved thick chunks of flesh out of the carcass. Lecter ordered his kitchen staff to take anything Margot disposed of; skin, appendages, and even organs. She never questioned Master Lecter's intentions nor was it her place to ask, simply, reveled in the shower of praises.

"Such beautiful work, Margot. You're my finest weapon I've ever forged."

 

She snuck back into Gideon's estate to take a look at the slaves present inside. Most of them were young except for some of the kitchen staff but they all had their scars. Margot seethed in fury but she had to keep a calm conscious if she wanted to complete her bestowed duties.

She left the estate in the cover of night and into the designated coach Master Lecter hired for her departure. Margot assumed Master Lecter wasn't going to lend the estate's car if they wanted to be discreet and lucrative--many masters still had carriages instead of vehicles. In the front was her twin, Mason, and inside the coach was Will Graham. Margot didn't say anything to Will but kindly asked her brother to start the car. She cleaned her ornate blade with a handkerchief while she went over Gideon's slaying over and over in her head. To feel his life essence spill into her hands, the desolate look in his eyes as his legs crumbled beneath him, and to hear the last strangled breath exit his body--Margot almost squealed in childish delight.

Why hadn't Master Lecter assigned her such a task before?

In the mist of her exicitement, Mason had pulled the coach over once they were far away from Gideon's estate. He looked into the coach at Will Graham and then towards his sister.

"Guessing from the look on your face, it’s been done?", Mason asked near the door.

"Of course, dear brother. I wouldn't fail Master Lecter.", Margot replied, running her finger lightly over the curve of the kukri.  


Will scoffed under his breath and crossed his legs, the diamonds dangling from his ears glittered in the dark coach. "If she were to fail then she would've been sold off again."

Margot ignored Will's comment and told her brother to resume travel, it would be a long ride to downtown Baltimore where Crawford resided at the Federal Bureau. She couldn't wait to take the bull by his horns and bring him down to size. Crawford was built sturdy and stalwart but with enough agility and lethal strikes, Margot was confident that she would deal the final blow.

* * *

 

Riding into downtown Baltimore was like venturing into another world; influenced by the Europeans who first settled the Americas, but this was not the time to marvel at sight. Margot strapped her blade onto her thigh and waited patiently as Will Graham groomed himself with his makeup. She never once asked why he had tagged along, assuming he wanted to see the ultimate fate of his former master; Fredrick Chilton. Will had thrown his makeup pouch to Margot as Mason slowed the horses.

"They're not going to believe you if you look so plain."

Margot raised an eyebrow and looked at all the cosmetics within the bag, amazed that Will would actually touch any of them.

What did he mean if I look plain? I'm going in there to slay a man, not fuck him.

Her thought process clicked in and she finally understood what Will was suggesting. The coach was pulled to a halt and Mason opened the door, now Margot could see he was dressed as beautifully as Master Lecter--his suit was sewn by the finest of tailors. Will got out first and surveyed the scene. Many masters tugging their slaves on bejeweled leashes. He gagged a little but Mason had already connected the leash given by Lecter to his collar.

"Margot, give the blade to William.", Mason ordered, looking over his shoulder to see the Federal Bureau oddly unguarded. His sister was about to protest till Will lifted Margot's skirts up to take the blade from her thigh, quickly tucking it under his vest-coat.

"What are we doing?"

"You two are my masters and you'll be offering me to Crawford for the evening. If this fails, I can't ensure our lives.", Will said, his eyes drifting away in a sea of dark azure. The trio said nothing more while their minds clouded the thought of a botched mission; their heads on a spike while the estate burned in the distant. Margot shuddered but steeled herself.

Mason tugged the chain a little and received a venomous glare from Will.

"I'm not new to this."

"Sorry, my hand slipped."

"Asshole."

"Both of you shut up.", Margot snapped, taking the lead while Mason and Will trailed behind her. Up the Bureau steps and finally inside, the trio was greeted by a secretary with a silver collar around her slim neck. Her chain looked to be connected to her desk, mocking her position, but she seemed to be 'well-kept'.

"Hello, we would like to speak with Mr. Crawford. Is he still present in his office?", Margot asked eloquently, battering her eyelashes towards the secretary. The secretary nodded and started dialing numbers on the phone next to her. Her grey eyes never left Will Graham and a pink flush came across her cheeks. Perhaps she was amazed by his beauty, Mason rolled his eyes and watched two officers walk down the stairway nearby. They weren't armed with nothing more than a baton and pepper spray, Mason scoffed under his breath.

It's like Crawford was offering himself like Cain and Abel once did for God.

The secretary hung the phone up and gave confirmation that Crawford was willing to take visitors. Margot thanked the young woman and led her brother and fellow slave up the stairs. The officers didn't give them a second glance as they exited the building, unwary to their commanding officer's upcoming demise.

* * *

 

Jack finished reading over the recent reports submitted by the last squad of officers, slightly disappointed with the number of robberies in the outer districts of Baltimore. The portrait of his most favored bed-slave; Bella, now cracked and most of the picture was torn. The woman was clumsy both in the kitchen and underneath the sheets, a poor excuse and a waste of funds. Crawford had gotten rid of the woman as quick as a drunkard goes through his liquor. It was all in fair shares, Bella was shipped back to her previous owner and Crawford didn't even need to wave as much as a silver coin for her.

He got up from his swivel chair and stood near the window. Outside Baltimore was lit in a thousand lights all around, like tiny stars across the vast abyss of space. He's been the commanding officer of the Baltimore area for nearly thirty years now and had seen riots, vicious robberies, and the occasional murder of some cheap slave. A life well-endowed in servitude, Chilton had paid him well for his dedication--a high-ranking title and career, an estate in his name, and enough wealth for many future generations. Yet he had a hunch that all his good fortunes was at a price. He brushed the feeling off as rapping came from the door behind him.

"Come in.", Crawford said.

He looked over his shoulder to find a set of twins and a _beautiful_ prize behind them. He was tall and lean with femininity generic to see in male bed slaves, or what Jack assumed that the twins' slave was indeed a bed slave, but he stood out. His makeup wasn't too heavy or too light and his eyes allured many to the source.

"Greetings, Mr. Crawford. My name is Margot Verger and this is my twin, Mason.", Margot curtsied while Mason bowed his head. "I heard you may be looking for another bed companion."

Crawford raised an eyebrow as he looked over Margot and Mason, the twins looking oddly young to already be 'masters', but the slave they were offering was far too enticing to pass.

"If I am?", Crawford jested, coming back to his swivel chair. Margot grew bolder and took the jeweled leash from her brother, Will slightly surprise by the new initiative.

"I'm willing to bargain but are you willing to take a taste?", Margot purred, her hand lightly brushing over Will's jawbone, earning a strangled moan from the slave. She mentally praised Will and his talent for acting.

Crawford leaned forward in his seat and smiled. "Leave him and I'll give you my price in the morning."

Will nearly lost his nerve on the spot if it wasn't for Margot holding the leash in her hand. The sister Verger had two options; give Will to Crawford for the night or take the knife from Will's possession and strike. The first option would prove more successful but at what cost to Will? She didn't want to see her friend hurt but Will looked at her and she understood.

 _He was willing to face holy fire in order to banish a demon_.

Margot turned the leash over to Crawford and rejoined her brother near the door, Mason look horrified at her actions but he would've done the same thing. The twins bid their farewell but Will knew they wouldn't be far.

"--Aren't you beautiful?", Crawford murmured, running a hand up Will's side. The slave shuddered and parted his lips but he was weary of wandering hands, Margot's blade was on the other side and he couldn't risk exposure.

"Please don't flatter me, sir.", Will cooed, looking up at Crawford with dollish eyes. The man's lust and ego amplified as he grabbed Will by the cusp of his thigh and brought him towards the desk. Will's fingers found the edge of the desk as he braced himself, Crawford latched to his neck like a suckling leech. He rolled his eyes at the attempt of foreplay but kept up the charade; moaning and gasping highly for Crawford. The man had started to strip him out his clothing and Will had already started to reach for the kukri underneath his shirt. His hand found the pommel as Crawford seized his mouth. Delicate fingers wandered up oak colored flesh as the blade was drawn, the carved metal gliding up Crawford's thigh till Will pressed it against the side of hip.

Crawford's breath hitched when he felt something prick into his skin. He swallowed dryly as his hand left Will's body. The slave boy took the blade up against the officer's groin and chuckled playfully, seeing over the man's shoulder that Mason had returned with a firearm. Will recognized the flintlock pistol as Lecter's--his master had a fondness for firearms and especially those from later years.

"What do you think you're doing?", Crawford snapped viciously in spite of having a knife to his groin and a gun to his back. Will used his free hand to disconnect the leash from his collar, the jeweled device landing to the floor with a 'clink'. Jack took a step back but Will nicked him with the tip of the blade, blood started to seep through the fabric of his pants.

"You little bitch!"

"I would watch what you say, Will's not known for having patience.", Mason chided, pulling the safety off the gun. An audible click of the chamber being loaded made Crawford shudder. He was trapped. If he were to provoke the slave in front of him, he could easily have a severe artery cut and would bleed out before he could for assistance. It didn't make matters better because the brother Verger was pointing a gun to his back--sincere in his aim.

Will felt powerful with the kukri in his possession, his eyes watching the small gash on Crawford's legs seep, his mouth moist with abnormal thirst. What had sparked in his already diluted consciousness scared him the beginning but now it was almost _natural_. Crawford was cattle waiting to be slaughtered and he was the butcher, simply put.

"If you think you're going to get outta here ali-", Crawford started till Will became impatient and stabbed the man in his private area. Sticky warm blood on ivory skin as Will held Crawford close and gutted from groin to sternum, stopping only when he saw intestines pooling at his feet. Margot had joined the room and joined in her brother's shock. Crawford crumpled down to his knees, his desperate attempt to keep his guts inside made Will snicker. The slave boy put his foot up on Crawford's chest and yanked the kukri blade out. Azure and sapphire stained garnet and ruby by the amount of gore on the blade.

"WIll-", the Verger twins started.

"Mason, help me with this.", Will asked, reaching into Crawford's frail body to start dragging out his intestines. Margot turned away from the sight as Mason put his gun away and came to Will, leaning down to grab Crawford under the arms to lay him flat on the floor. It was a surprise that the man was still breathing; weakly, but by the mistaken grace of the Creator.

"What are you doing, Will?", Mason asked quietly while he watched Will Graham begin tying the intestines into 'bows'.

"Creating my design."

* * *

 

It was a mess but Will had managed to braid the intestines from Crawford's carcass, hoisted him up in his swivel chair, and setting the last pieces of his masterpiece. He looked less disgusting in Will's view--now that he was art instead of a monstrous human being. He couldn't linger for long, the Vergers were waiting for him outside.

The secretary had been bound by her hands and feet, handiwork of Mason's, but not harmed. Will didn't bother cutting her restraints as he walked out the Federal Bureau and into the coach. He wiped the bloodied kukri off and handed it back to Margot.

"Return back to the estate, Mason.", he barked. The horses whined and scraped their hooves on cobblestone when they were struck by the riding whip, pulling the coach away.

Will relaxed into the cushioned seat and sighed. His hands was still slick with blood and gore--Margot had offered him a cloth but he rejected. They said nothing to each other till they were back at the estate.

Greeted by their fellow slaves, Margot and Will walked up the winding stair well to Master Lecter's study. Mason stayed outside to tend to the horses but he knew he would receive his praises in the morning.

* * *

 

Hannibal had watched his songbirds return from his study's window, a wave of proudness washing over his impatience. He had heard the news of Gideon's _untimely_ demise just an hour prior to their return, the other masters already calling it a 'saddening lost in the aristocracy'. They were all foolish to think the so called 'aristocracy' they were 'maintaining' was true. Most of the masters only had their family titles as their 'authenticity' while others such as Hannibal had worked from the bottom and made it to the top by a mere margin.

Knocks at his door broke him away from his prying thoughts as he saw Will and Margot in the corner of his eye. The sight of Will covered in blood and gore made him question his involvement with Gideon, yet, he only gestured for the boy to approach. Will did what he was told and on the way to his master, placed the bloodied kukri blade down on the desk.

"Such a dirty boy, William. Who's blood is this?", Lecter questioned, grabbing the younger man around the waist. Will cackled and buried his face in his master's coat.

Margot cleared her throat and curtsied.

"I was the one who disposed of Gideon. Will had disposed of Jack Crawford, Master Lecter."

Lecter was surprised at his remarkable boy's tasks as he coddled him closer.

"Both of you did very well this evening.", he said. "Margot, I bid you and your brother good night. I will have your award in the morning."

Margot smiled and left the study in a flash. Will looked up at Lecter and traced his jawbone with his still bloodied fingers. The master casted his eyes downward and took the slave's fingers into his mouth, cleaning the stale tasting blood off them. Deathly intimate as a shared moan between them didn't go unheard, Will curved his back and shivered in Lecter's embrace. A perfect masterpiece of flesh and mind, Lecter cherished his darling boy with soft kisses on his face.

"My beautiful boy."


End file.
